


Landing day

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part fourteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: It's the anniversary of her landing day and Kara isn't feeling well at all. For once, Cat might just be the one to save the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, part fourteen is here! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Kara was watching the sky absentmindedly. The stars were looking good, as bright as always. Her star was somewhere, she knew it. She just had not found it yet. She was sitting on the floor of the balcony outside Cat’s room. Her girlfriend was working late tonight, she had, at least, a few hours before she would be home. She was free to be sad. She knew that the tears were flowing, she could feel them rolling down her cheeks. But she didn’t really care. She just needed to watch where she came from, to remember the pain she had felt when her mother had let her go in her pod, the fear that had invaded her when she had heard the explosion coming from her planet, and the shock when she had realized that she had lost everything. 

She didn’t know if she was happy that Cat was working that night. She needed to be alone, that was for sure, but she shouldn’t be. The first anniversary of her arriving on Earth, she had cried so much that she had burnt a hole in her room’s wall. Of course, her control over her powers was better now, but she was still very fragile on that day. She had kept it together during her work day because her mind had been occupied but now that she was alone with her thoughts…  
Her sobs became harder and stronger as she silently wished that Cat was here to hold her and show her that she was loved. She didn’t know why it was so hard this year, she had mastered in the art of not showing when she was wrong the other years… Maybe it was because of Cat. The two of them had worked really hard on their relationship to make it work. They both had issues and had had to learn how to let their feelings out. Most of the time, they could speak freely about everything and so their emotions had become easier to show.

The stars were blurred because of her tears, she couldn’t see them properly. She wanted to get up and go to bed but she didn’t have the force to move. So she just stayed there, outside, drowning herself in her tears. She didn’t even hear Cat coming in.

“Oh Kara…”

The smaller woman ran to her and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. She caressed her hair, kissing her temple.

“I’m here, sweetheart.”

Kara put her head on Cat’s shoulder and cried there, soaking the silk shirt with her tears. She held her tightly, almost tearing out the material. Cat didn’t care. She knew that Kara needed her.

“It’s okay, you are not alone.”

They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Cat. The position she was in was not the most comfortable. Kara was just starting to calm down, she wasn’t sobbing anymore, just sniffing from time to time. But Cat didn’t dare to move, she was so afraid to break her Girl of Steel…  
Kara raised her head, looking at Cat for the first time since she had come in. Her eyes were shining, the stars reflecting in it. 

“Why are you here? I thought… I thought you were working tonight.”

Cat smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

“Oh my dear, did you really think I would stay at work tonight? On your landing day?”

Kara’s mouth formed a shaped ‘o’, she wasn’t really expecting that. 

“What is it? You thought I had forgotten?”

Kara nodded shyly, then quickly spoke.

“Don’t be mad it’s just that… You have a lot of things to remember that are far more important than that so I thought… And then it’s your working late day so I knew you weren’t going to be here anyway so I just let it all out. But when you came in it was too late I couldn’t stop myself and I am sorry you had to see me like that but I just…”

“Breathe.”

Kara listened. She stopped talking and breathed calmly to stop her rambling.

“There is nothing more important to me than Carter and you.”

Kara hid herself in Cat’s hair.

“I can’t… I can’t believe you remembered the date. I told you that once…”

Cat’s hand forced her to lift her head and look into her eyes. She could see all the love and the promises in them. The older woman kissed her chastely, her hand still holding her chin, thumb caressing her cheek. Kara sighed in it, she really needed that.

“What you say matters. You matter, Kara.” 

It was all it took for Kara to start crying again, from relief this time. She was loved, Cat wasn’t letting her go. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

Kara nodded and stood, holding Cat’s hand in hers very tightly. The slipped under the covers, Kara’s head resting against Cat’s chest. She started playing with her fingers and Cat’s. Tracing them, caressing, holding them in the air. And Cat watched her do that, she let her. 

“Talk to me about Krypton.”

Kara stopped their hands in mid-air and looked at her curiously.

“What?”

“Krypton, I want to hear about it. You never talk about it.”

Kara’s eyes started to shine.

“Because it’s not your world, it’s in the past.”

Cat looked at her with even more intensity.

“Do you want to talk about it? To tell me how it was, what you miss or don’t miss?”

The younger woman seemed to think for a moment before nodding shyly.

“Then do. Every time you need it. I’ll listen to you. I could even learn how to speak Kryptonese if you want… I see how your eyes lit up when Carter tells you he loves you in your language.”

“Stop please.”

Cat looked sorry, afraid that she had gone too far.

“You can’t just say that to make me feel better and then take it back… It is too important.”

Cat kissed her deeply. 

“I won’t, just trust me on this.”

“I love you so much…”

“I know, darling. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
